


Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Ein früher morgen bei Greg und Myc. :)





	Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein

Ich bewunderte dich, um die Fähigkeit nach dem ersten Wecker klingeln sofort aufstehen zu können, und auch, egal wann man dich weckte, warst du sofort hellwach und einsatzbereit.  
Während ich immer zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten brauchte, um aufstehen zu können, und vor meiner ersten Tasse Kaffee überhaupt nicht zu gebrauchen war.

So kam ich noch recht verschlafen ins Bad geschlurft, wo du schon stehst und dir gewissenhaft deine Zähne putzt. 

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein“, murmele ich dir zu. 

Nach ein paar Schritten kann ich meine Arme um deine Hüften legen und drücke dir einen sanften Kuss auf deinen Hals, mit leicht gespitzten Lippen küsse ich dich ein Stück unterhalb deines Kiefers.  
Du stellst die elektronische Zahnbürste ab und spuckst schnell aus, während ich mich noch keinen Millimeter bewegt habe und mich mit Kinn und Wange fest an dich schmiege und die Nähe sowie deinen Geruch genieße. 

„Liebster, so schön ich es finde, dass du mir gerade so nah bist, rasiere dich bitte erst.“ 

Grummelnd löse ich mich soweit von dir, dass ich meinen Kopf nun an deine Schulter legen kann: „Stoppelbrand?“ Frage ich immer noch nicht ganz wach. 

„Ja, das eine Mal hat mir vollkommen gereicht.“

Ich setzte noch einen Kuss auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Wange und Kinn gelegen haben, und löse mich dann ganz von dir. Ich kenne wirklich niemanden, der so eine sensible Haut hat wie du.  
Denke Ich noch mit einem Schmunzeln, bevor ich dann auch zur Zahnbürste greife.


End file.
